


Outlaw

by Mattinovas



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattinovas/pseuds/Mattinovas
Summary: 假如Simon一路追查，发现了A.R.C.的秘密。
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 2





	Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 梗不是原创，出处放在后记，有需要可以直接拉到底部。  
> 我不拥有任何东西，除了漏洞、很菜的文笔和ooc。

百叶窗已经二十九个小时没有动过了。

屋里没有开灯，从百叶窗缝隙间漏进来的一点光表明外面是白天，但 Simon 甚至不知道这到底是上午还是下午 —— 安全屋里没有钟，手表也早就在长时间的逃亡里不知道丢在了什么地方，可能是 Node06 某个酒吧后面横七竖八地躺着醉鬼的小巷里，可能挂在 Node10 某片树林的某根树枝上或是埋在厚实的落叶下，也可能是在通过 Node 之间的关卡时匆忙钻进又匆忙逃离的某辆载货交通工具的货箱角落里 ——

他尝试过在那张铺着薄床单的单人床上躺下睡一觉，但那除了硌得他腰酸背痛以外几乎没有任何用处，尤其是对于缓解他这段时间以来紧绷的神经和疲劳的精神。更糟糕的是，他是在深夜里躲进这个房间的，在食不下咽的焦虑中来回踱步到身心俱疲而躺下的时候外面还是一片漆黑，但是当他从噩梦中惊醒的时候天却已经亮了，浅眠中接踵而来的无数个梦扰乱了他对时间的感知，他只能在一无所知中被动地等待。

“我们在这里待了多久了？” Simon 站在窗边，背靠在墙上侧头从窗帘和窗户玻璃的缝隙里往外看，双手放在大腿间，紧紧握在一起。从深夜里悄悄混在鱼龙混杂的闹市人群里躲进这间安全屋开始，他就在屋里走来走去，几乎是每隔几十秒就要悄悄从窗边往外看，即使明明从那条缝隙里几乎什么东西都看不见。

“不够久。” Colin 坐在客厅的沙发上，语气平静，“他还在对面，不要碰窗帘。”

Simon 转头看了沙发上的人一眼，可室内的光线少得可怜，突然从窗边转头看向室内，眼睛不能马上适应，看不清他脸上的表情。“我知道。”

Colin 笑了一声，“不能碰窗帘也是辛苦你了，毕竟是一起来第一件事就是拉开窗帘的阳光男孩。”

窗边的青年被缝里透进来的光照亮的神色里带着疲惫的淡然，还有从逃亡第一天开始就从没有放下过的警备：“这种时候还要讲垃圾话惹我吗。不如省点力气以后跑路用。”

“是是是 —— ” Colin 的语气一如既往带着玩世不恭的轻佻，就好像现在跟 Simon 躲在同一间暗无天日的安全屋里躲避外面 A.R.C 铺天盖地的追捕的不是他一样，“你一直坐在那边看外面不会无聊吗？”

Simon 仍然只是从缝隙里看着窗外。这个问题的答案 Colin 也很清楚 —— 在这么一间不过 20 平的安全屋里，除了一张桌子、一张沙发还有一张单人床以外什么也没有，即使强迫自己躺下闭上眼睛也很快就会惊醒过来，除了无聊地清醒着以外实在没有别的选择。

而 Colin 把百无聊赖四个字演绎得更上一层楼：“眼睛不累吗？”

Simon 不回答。

“不睡一会，让眼睛休息一下吗？”

“小心视网膜脱落喔？”

青年无声地、长长地呼出一口气。“你想打架吗。”

“喔， Mr. Xenon 好凶。”

Simon 从窗边走进来到床边低头坐下，把手指插进头发里僵硬地一动不动，像是本想用力揉头发却硬生生停了下来。

百叶窗已经四十七个小时没有动过了。

从缝隙里透进来的光混杂着各种充满人造气息的颜色，这个时候大概是后半夜了，正是这片混乱的法外之地最繁忙的时候，窗外的吵杂声几乎是毫无阻碍地穿透了隔音效果奇差的墙壁和窗户，充斥在这个 L 型格局的狭窄空间里。

沙发前面的桌子上放着的本就为数不多的速食食品和水都已经消耗了大半，包装纸和几个小小的瓶罐散乱在桌上，有一些掉在地上，

Simon 坐在沙发上，脸埋在手掌里一动不动。本来在脑后扎成一条小辫子的银白色头发揉得乱七八糟，有几撮从额头前面垂下来，隐没在他的指缝之间，而后脑勺上的小辫子此时只能勉强松松垮垮地挂住发绳，随时都有可能掉下来，几乎已经看不出来辫子的样子。 Colin 躺在对面的床上，双手枕在脑后，脸隐藏在墙角厚重的阴影中，不知道是不是睡着了。“这么久不睡觉不行哦。”他突然说 —— 看来没有睡着。

Simon 没有回答，只是维持着同样的动作，就像雕塑一样。

“一直待在窗户附近的话有可能会被 —— ”

“闭嘴。”突如其来的打断让 Colin 惊了一下，话里的情绪绷得紧紧的，因为过于用力甚至有点打颤。他叹了口气，起身坐在床边看向 Simon ，在黑暗中带着一点幽幽的、琥珀色的光。 “已经沉不住气了吗？我可是和你一起在这个破房间里面等了这么久，对我这么凶也没有用哦。”

“我们已经在这个房间里待了一个世纪了。” Simon 说，声音因为太久没有说话和喝水显得不稳而嘶哑，在掌心里捂得模糊不清，“我们是要烂在这个鬼地方吗。”

“还有这个该死的百叶窗 —— 就连碰也不能碰吗，外面就算开满了来抓我们的无人机我们也发现不了，直到他们出声或者开枪 —— ”

要在这里等到 Joe 找的接头人来带他们走。他们都知道。可是那个人到底是谁，到底什么时候会来，站在门外的到底是带他们活命的还是送他们下地狱的人，那个所谓的“在对面的人”到底在哪里，存不存在，这一切都是未知数，却给他们带来了无穷无尽的压迫感，在遥遥无期的等待中变本加厉地折磨着他们。

“无人机不一定会来，毕竟 A.R.C. 要尽量安静地把我们解决掉，但是在你掀开窗帘的瞬间就会被带着消音器的狙击枪打穿头是一定的。” Colin 的语气里那点轻松也已经不知道在什么时候完全消失了，只剩下和平时完全不同的冷静。“现在这个情况，我们也只能在这里等到烂掉为止了，盲目地闯出去的话一出门马上就会被 A.R.C. 的人暗杀。你这样更有可能在被对面的狙击手一枪打死之前先死于精神衰弱。”

Simon 也终于稍微抬起头，眼睛完全隐藏在指缝间的阴影里。两人在一片漆黑的房间里对视，越来越粗重的、颤抖着仿佛压抑着什么激烈的情感的呼吸声越来越明显，听起来像是要爆发，又像是在崩溃的边缘。

百叶窗已经六十一个小时没有动过了。

Simon 坐在床角，背靠在墙角里，脸埋在膝盖之间。

他们已经不知道多久没有说过话了，时间在这个与世隔绝的房间里面已经成了某种因为迷惑了感官而无限漫长的、模糊又清晰的存在，就像什么黏糊糊的胶质，弥漫在空气里叫人烦闷，缓慢地脉动在血管里令人窒息。 Colin 坐在沙发上，仰头顶在背后的墙上，侧头看向把阳光切割成细条的百叶窗出神。他在这里待了将近三天两夜，食物也耗了个干净，差不多算是时间最长的一次。而且他发现自己已经开始有些难以集中注意力了，这或许是最糟糕的状况了。他盯着百叶窗想。

Joe 的人还是没有来，或许 Joe 正在被 A.R.C. 的人扣下来，没有办法作出安排；或许那个接头人已经被 A.R.C. 抓住了，正在被拷问；或许 ……

一阵衣物摩擦的声音。

Simon 慢慢地站了起来，他朝着窗户的方向看了很久，终于拖着脚步往那边走去。 Colin 用眼角的余光注意着他的动作，在他走到一半的时候忍不住开口：”你要干什么？“他自己也被自己声音里的陌生感吓了一跳。可 Simon 没有理他，只是自顾自地往前走，好像眼里除了窗户已经看不到别的了。

“喂 —— ”

Simon 像是迫不及待一样稍微加快了脚步， 差点绊了一下

Colin 突然跳起来，一脚踢翻了矮桌，食品包装和空瓶罐散落一地。他冲过去从背后架住了 Simon ， Simon 挣扎着，拼命想要往窗户的方向扑过去。 Colin 用尽全身的力气拉住他，却还是没法让他停下来，他们这样僵持着，缓缓地朝着那扇代表着死亡却又透出明亮光芒的窗户移动。 Simon 竭尽全力伸出的手即将要够到百叶窗厚重的白叶 ——

门外传来敲门声。

坐在墙角的 Simon 僵硬地愣了一下，突然像是全身的力气都流失掉了一样，整个人放松下来。

“知道了，之后就交给他们吧。”

Colin 把食指从扳机上挪开，左右侧头活动放松着有些僵硬的颈椎，关节因为长时间静止后突然活动而发出喀拉喀拉的声音。

”真是有够久的，我都快编不下去了。“ 他撇了一眼对面楼，在狙击镜里盯了几十个小时的目标和他刚来的时候一模一样。

对面的百叶窗已经六十一个小时没有动过了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇完全没有在谈恋爱，但还是厚着脸皮打cp tag
> 
> 原梗是从Criminal Minds里面看的，大概就是狙击手在长时间等待射击机会的时候，为了保持清醒，会想象自己和目标一起生活，最长的等待时间可以达到72小时。大概是这样吧，记不太清楚了，如果发现记错了的话我会尴尬至死的。
> 
> 总之全文都只是突然心血来潮。
> 
> 看到这里，万分感谢。


End file.
